Deux millions cinq cent quatre vingts douze mille secondes
by Plumardise
Summary: Cela fait un mois. Un mois que Sherlock a sauté. Un mois que John n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même.


**Heeey ! Bonjour,bonsoir à toutes (& à tous ?) **

**Ceci est mon premier OS de la série _Sherlock _,et par la même occasion,mon premier _JonhLock_ ! **

**Je voudrais le dédicacer à ma _meilleure amie_ qui a su me motiver pour écrire cet OS qui croupissait dans mes dossiers**

**& _ma petite sœur de cœur_ qui m'a apporté son bon sens pour corriger quelques mocheté et que j'aime de tout mon cœur (_je t'aimet'aimet'aime_) **

**Bon,il y a des fautes,pour pas changer,mais j'ai fais mon maximum pour les corriger,désolée d'avance !**

**N'hésitez**** pas à me donner votre avis,positif ou pas,c'est dans le cadre tout en bas & ça ne coûte rien ! **

**N'hésitez**** pas à me jeter des pierres également,j'aime beaucoup les pierres.**

**On m'a dit que j'avais su gérer le caractère de John,mais je n'en suis pas persuadée à 100% alors..**

**BREF trêve de bavardage et place à la lecture.**

**(Spoiler de la saison 2_) _**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>e ciel était gris.

Les nuages s'étaient comme rassemblés à Londres pour venir rendre l'atmosphère aussi pesante que le poids sur les épaules de John.

Il ne pleuvait pas complètement,mais de petites gouttelettes tombaient sur l'herbe fraîche du Cimetière.

Quelques sapins aux alentours rendaient l'atmosphère lourde,avec ces couleurs froides,le noir des pierres,le gris du ciel et ce vert si peu accueillant.

Seules quelques fleurs posées sur les tombes faisaient la différence.

Des tulipes,des coquelicots,des tournesols,fleurs du soleil,des roses,fleurs de l'amour,ou encore des violettes,et même des fleurs de Jasmin.

Des couleurs pleines de vie dans un endroit dédié à la mort.

L'homme trouva cela un peu ironique,mais ne s'en préoccupa pas d'avantage.

John s'avança,lentement,connaissant,sans jamais être venu,le chemin vers ce qu'il cherchait,comme attiré,comme si l'information s'était réfugié à son insu dans son esprit embrumé.

Il n'avait pas apporté de fleurs.

Ni de cadeaux,de photos ou d'objets ayant une quelconque valeur à ses yeux.

Car rien n'avait plus de valeur que celui qu'il était venu voir.

Sa tombe était noire,comme toutes les autres.

La seule chose qui la rendait unique à toute autres était les lettres dorées inscrites sur le sombre marbre.

_William Sherlock Scott Holmes._

Avec un mot d'Adieu que John ne releva pas.

«_ Que repose au cieux et en paix l'esprit du valeureux détective Sherlock Holmes,dont l'intelligence et la déduction ne saurait être contenue ici bas._ »

Valeureux.

Le médecin ricana doucement.

Toute cette hypocrisie.. Toutes ces belles paroles écrites en jolies lettres travaillées,pour si peu d'estime envers cet être humain qui avait fini entre quatre plaques de bois moisies pour sauver Londres.

Mais finalement, John s'en fichait.

Ce n'avait pas été à lui de choisir les inscriptions.

Lui qui n'était pas allé à l'enterrement,ni au souper des Holmes,ni à aucun autre souper,déjeuné,dîné,thé,ou quoi que ce soit qui implique de quitter Baker Street un dixième de seconde.

Rien qui implique de quitter les draps froids qu'avait laissé le brun à sa mort.

Rien qui implique de quitter sa chambre,de se dégager de son odeur,rien qui implique que John ait besoin de faire un mouvement pour lâcher prise.

John s'accroupit et caressa de sa main droite le marbre froid de la pierre.

« _Oh.. Sherlock.._ »

La voix du médecin était rauque,et semblait se craqueler à chaque syllabe.

John dû se reprendre à plusieurs tentatives pour ne pas laisser la panique l'envahir.

Avoir prononcé son prénom,voire avoir prononcé un mot,était un exploit,lui qui était demeuré muet depuis le long mois qui avait suivi la mort de son meilleur ami.

Il toussota.

« _Sherlock.. Je.._ »

John soupira longtemps,jusqu'à en perdre son souffle.

« _- Je.. Je sais même pas ce que je suis en train de faire. Sérieusement,je parle à une pierre. Ce n'est pas sérieux,je suis médecin,je devrais savoir que quand quelqu'un est mort,il l'est pour de bon,et ce n'est certainement pas une horrible et stupide pierre de marbre avec ton prénom inscrit dessus qui va faire la différence._

John ferma les yeux.

_- Je.. Je sais pas vraiment par quoi commencer.. tu es une pierre. Qu'est ce qu'on dit aux pierres ? Je me sens mal de faire un de ces grands dialogue de fous,ou je te raconte les nouveaux potins qu'a ramené Mme. Hudson,ou à quel point la nouvelle coupe de Lestrade est abominable._ »

John s'assit sur l'herbe fraîche et trempée,qui mouilla son pantalon,mais il s'en fichait,il était là,il était devant son meilleur ami,caillou ou pas.

Il sembla réfléchir un moment,cherchant ses mots,mettant un ordre dans ses pensées,la tête entre ses mains,un long soupire s'échappant de ses doigts rougit par le froid qui s'était installé avec la légère brume qui l'entourait.

«_ - Tu.. Tu te rappelle.. Quand tu.. Quand tu étais sur le.. Toit ? Tu,tu m'as dit,au téléphone,tu sais.. Tu m'as dit que.. Que c'était ta lettre,que c'était ce que faisaient les gens,ils laissent une lettre._

Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes.

Puis inspira un grand coup.

_- Je suis là pour faire la mienne. Je suis là pour te hurler à quel point tu es stupide et combien je te hais,ou te chuchoter à quel point tu me manque._

Il ferma les yeux,ne voulant pas laisser déborder,ces larmes retenues depuis la mort de son meilleur ami.

Pas maintenant.

_- Je suis là.. Et tu es mort depuis un mois. Un mois Sherlock. Trente jours,sept-cents vingts heures,quarante trois mille deux cent minutes et deux millions cinq cent quatre vingts douze mille secondes. Et toute ces valeurs,ces chiffres,ces centaines,dizaines,toutes ces unités,je les ai passés sans toi Sherlock._

John fronça les sourcils,furieux contre lui même,s'en voulant de ne pas avoir su passer au dessus de tout cela et d'avoir trouvé le temps de calculer les secondes exactes qui avaient défilés depuis la mort du détective,alors que des gens,là dehors,avaient besoin de lui,de ses connaissances,des gens qui mourraient chaque jours.

_- MAIS MOI AUSSI JE MEURS !_

Le cri qui s'échappa de sa gorge résonnaient dans le cimetière,se répercutant sur les tombes,fragile et emplis de désespoir,de haine.

_- Je.. Sherlock.._ »

Il prit son visage entre ses mains,essayant tant bien que mal de calmer sa respiration haletante.

« _- Reviens-moi.. Reviens-moi,reviens-moi,reviens,ne me laisse pas,pas seul,pas sans toi.. tu me manque,tellement,tout me manque chez toi.. Je veux.. Je veux revoir tes yeux bleus,ou verts,ou marron,je ne sais pas,j'étais trop occupé à me perdre dedans pour avoir le réflexe d'en définir la couleur,mais peu importe,ce n'est pas important,tout ce que je sais,c'est qu'ils étaient magnifiques.. Magnifiques.. Tes cheveux aussi me manquent. Tes belles boucles brunes qui tombaient sur ton visage.. Les as-tu déjà coiffés ? Ils semblaient toujours .. Propres,en ordre,contrairement à ce qu'il y avait dans ta tête !_ »

John rigola. Un mince filet de vibrations,sans réel son,sans réel but,qui glissait sur l'herbe et se laissait happer par le vent.

« _- Ta voix me manque.. Je l'ai oublié. Le soir,tard,quand j'ai fini de pleurer,de crier,et que je suis sur le point de m'endormir,seul,dans tes draps froids,j'essaie,je me concentre ne serais-ce que pour me rappeler d'un mot,d'une syllabe sortant de ta fine bouche.. Mais jamais rien ne vient,c'est le néant dans ma tête. Tu est parti et lui s'est ramené. Saleté de néant._

Il soupir.

- Pourquoi tout semble si gris ? Pourquoi quand tu pars,tout,devient silencieux ? Pourquoi .. – sa voix se brisa. Pourquoi sans toi,je ne suis rien .. ?

John souffla cette dernière phrase si doucement qu'il se demanda s'il l'avait pensé ou dite à voix haute.

_- Tu.._

La voix de John,soudain,reprit de l'assurance.

_- Tu n'avais pas le droit,pas le droit de m'abandonner lâchement,de te tuer,comme un putain d'égoïste ! Pas le droit de m'appeler,de me dire au revoir de cette façon ! Pas le droit de venir,de t'installer dans ma vie avec tes sourires et tes regards ! Je n'ai jamais voulu de ça ! Pas de ce putain de.. d..de _truc_ qui colle mon visage,qui le déforme,ce sourire idiot,qui vient,comme ça,sans prévenir,et qui reste,qui persiste,qui m'énerve ! T'avais pas le droit,de tout chambouler,de me faire revivre,pour finalement me tuer en sautant d'un putain de toit ! Tu n'avais pas le droit Sherlock. Pas après la guerre. Pas après cet enfer que j'ai vécu,tu pouvais pas ! T'avais pas à être ce sale égoïste et dangereux psychopathe, insouciant et brillant détective ! T'as foutu le merdier dans ma vie ! T'as tout réduit à néant,parce que c'est ça,la solution,l'équation finale à mon problème ! C'est toi,c'est toujours toi !_

John gesticulait dans tout les sens,il s'était relevé sans s'en apercevoir,criant seul dans ce lieu de recueillement,mais il s'en fichait. Présentement,il se fichait de tout,peu importe qui l'écoutait,qui l'entendrai,qui pourrait bien se moquer de lui,il voulait juste hurler et crier,jusqu'à en perdre la voix.

_- Si t'étais pas mort,je te tuerai,Sherlock Holmes. Parce que ces putains de papillons dans mon ventre,eux,ils ont pas sautés,et ils sont toujours là,avec leurs ailes de rasoir,et il me coupent,me coupent et me saigne à mort comme un porc à l'abattoir._

John n'avait pas senti ses larmes couler durant sa tirade,et les essuya d'un geste rageur avant de tourner dos à la tombe.

Il s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il se retourna,brusquement.

_- Je sais que tu n'es pas mort. Et dépêche-toi de revenir avant que le thé soit froid,ou que la porte soit définitivement fermée._ »

L'ex soldat mit ses mains dans ses poches,et sans un regard de plus,s'en alla,de son pas boiteux et maladroit,la tête entre les épaules,la rage dans les yeux,retenant ses larmes

À quelques mètres de là,se laissant couler le dos contre un arbre,le visage enfouit dans ses mains froides et durcies par la températures,Sherlock Holmes pleurait,se laissant aller aux émotions qu'il avait depuis trop longtemps refoulées et se maudit du jour ou cet homme si beau,si pure,avait refusé d'hurler à sa tombe,combien il l'aimait.


End file.
